


Commitment

by lvs2read



Series: Big Damn Story [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Mal and Simon have been in a committed relationship for four years when Simon runs into an old friend. Mal's not too happy about the situation, but what's a man to do?
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Series: Big Damn Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816306
Kudos: 11





	1. Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community the_pretty_fits. Beta'd by kis.
> 
> Inspired by an item in my fic [20 Things You Didn't Know About Simon Tam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764296), which isn't really a part of this 'verse, but whatever. :)
> 
> Edited to replace bǎobèi, and its connotations of ownership, with qíngrén.
> 
> Translations in mouse-over and at the end.
> 
> Takes place in mid-2523

* * *

**Old Flame**

"Simon! Simon Tam! Oh, my God! It is you!"

At the sound of Simon's name, shouted in an unfamiliar voice, Mal's hand automatically went to the gun at his hip. The arrest warrants for Simon and River had been rescinded six months previously, after The Academy and its purpose had been exposed, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of them being off the ship and out in the open, especially when they were far enough away from the Core that someone might not know there was no longer a reward being offered for their capture. 

He looked around for his lover, trying to spot him in the throng of humanity clogging the streets. _Where is he? And how could someone else have spotted him in this mess?_ he wondered as he continued to scan the area. Finally he was able to see through a gap, and there, not six feet away, was Simon being lifted off his feet and into the arms of a blond giant. _He doesn't seem to be strugglin' none. Matter of fact, looks to be huggin' the giant. What the…?_ Mal struggled to reach Simon and the other man.

" _Tiān a_ , Simon, I have been looking for you for years. Where have you been?"

"Hiding, of course." By this time, Simon was back on his own two feet and looking around for Mal. He spotted him moments before he broke through the crowd.

"Hiding? Whatever for? Oh, come on, we can't talk here." Grabbing Simon by the hand, the man tried to pull Simon with him out of the crowd.

"No. Wait." Simon stood his ground, waiting for Mal to join them.

"Everything all right, Simon?" Mal asked as he finally reached them. He still had one hand near his gun, just in case. He really wanted to drape his other arm around Simon's shoulders to warn the other man off, but thought it best to keep both hands free in case of trouble.

Simon looked up at Mal with the biggest smile Mal had seen in quite some time. "Yes, Mal, everything's fine. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Giles St. James. Giles, this is my...friend…Malcolm Reynolds."

The two men nodded as they sized each other up. Up close, Giles wasn't much bigger 'n Jayne. Just had an aura about him that made Mal a mite tetchy, probably 'cause he had Core written all over him. He just knew this man was, or had been, more than Simon's 'friend', and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He tried not to be jealous, but rememberin' the hug Simon had given Giles, and the smile that was as big as all outdoors on his face when he introduced them, it was difficult. He knew Simon had had other lovers, but this was the first time he'd met any of them. Not sure he'd ever care to meet any others.

Giles, on the other hand, flicked a glance over Mal, seeing nothing but an ignorant gun-slinger. No way was this man a friend of Simon's, probably just a bodyguard, and thus able to be ignored. "Come on, Simon. Let's find someplace we can talk."

"Yes, it'll be nice to catch up. Mal?" Simon turned to Mal questioningly.

"Right behind ya, Doc."

Simon cocked an eyebrow at that. Mal seldom called him 'Doc' anymore. He decided to ignore it, and gave Mal a quick smile.

The trio walked down the street until they came to a bar. It wasn’t a dive of the type Mal usually frequented, but neither was it as upscale as the type Giles frequented. Giles held the door for Simon to enter before following him in, leaving Mal to face a closing door. Reopening the door, Mal crossed the threshold in time to see Simon and Giles taking a seat in a booth meant for two. 

By this time, Mal was gettin' more'n a mite tetchy. He was tryin' to be understandin' 'bout Simon meetin' up with an old friend, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He took up a position at the bar, keepin' an eye on Simon and hopin' for the best.

Simon was still so astounded at running into Giles that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. As soon as he realized that there was no room for Mal in their booth, he looked around for him. Spotting him at the bar, he tried to give him an apologetic look, but Mal was ignoring him. _Uh, oh, this isn't good._ He started to get up and go over to Mal. Unfortunately, Giles seized his arm, and he was forced to retake his seat. He decided he'd better cut this reunion short. He and Mal hadn't had an argument for a long time, and he didn't want to have one today.

"So, Simon, you want to tell me why you've been hiding for the past, what, five or six years?" Giles asked.

Simon looked at him incredulously, but before he could respond, the waitress came by for their drink orders.

"I'll have a martini, dry, and he'll have a glass of white…," Giles ordered.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee," Simon interrupted. "Thank you," he smiled at the waitress.

"No wine, huh?" Giles just shrugged, then reminded Simon, "Hiding?"

"You're not serious, are you, Giles? Surely you knew about the arrest warrants for River and me?"

"Oh, is that all?" Giles scoffed. "You had to know those were issued for your own protection. Your father wouldn't have let anything happen to either of you. Speaking of which, we need to wave him and let him know you've been found."

"Our own protection? Wouldn't have let… No. We don't have to let him know anything. I want nothing to do with him, and neither does River."

"Come on, Simon. You can't still be holding a grudge against him, can you?" 

"Holding a grudge? Is that what you think I'm doing? The man ignored what was being done to River and disowned me, and you think I'm 'holding a grudge'?" Simon was trying very hard to hold onto his temper, but he was fast remembering why he'd left Giles. Giles had always thought he knew what was best for Simon, acting more like a parent than a lover. It had started wearing thin, but the final straw had been Giles' attitude regarding River and The Academy. While Simon tried to rein in his temper, the waitress brought their drinks. 

Sipping his martini, Giles said, "Of course that's what you're doing. You've held one against me, too, ever since I said River was fine at The Academy." 

"Excuse me! Haven't you heard the news about The Academy, and what happened to all the children who went there?! Do you still think River was fine there?"

"Well… maybe not," Giles replied hesitantly, before quickly regaining his composure. "But now it's time to get off your high horse and come home. Your parents miss you. I miss you. I want you back." Then, as an afterthought, "Where is River, by the way?" 

"She's at home. Our home! Where she's going to stay! Where _I'm_ going to stay!" Simon was so angry he didn't even notice that he was standing, and drawing quite a bit of attention. Mal noticed, though, and headed over to the booth. 

Giles stood as well. He tried to take Simon in his arms as he said, "Simon, _qíngrén_ , don't say that. Please, just come home with me."

Simon shoved Giles as he yelled, "Don't touch me! And don't call me that! You have no right! You don't even know me anymore! I'm not the same person I was six years ago, but you sure are! Still patronizing me! Treating me like a child! Well, I am not a child! I've found a new home! A new family! And I have no intention of leaving them to be with a _tā mā de hún dàn_ like you!" 

By this time, Mal was standing right behind Simon. Simon turned around and pulled Mal down for a searing kiss. "Let's go home, Mal."

"Whatever you say, _qíngrén_." And giving Giles a mocking salute, Mal slung his arm across Simon's shoulders and walked with him out of the bar while Giles watched in stunned disbelief. 

_Epilogue_

Mal and Simon were back on _Serenity_ , in their bunk. It had been a near thing, getting to the bunk before Simon had ripped Mal's clothes off, but they'd done it. _Good thing, too. Wouldn't wanna be lyin' in the cargo bay for all to see at this point._ Mal grinned to himself. "So," he said, "this is home, and you're gonna stay, huh? Even though we have some pretty serious disagreements on occasion?"

"Yes, this is home and I don't plan to ever leave. We may fight, but you've never patronized me. Ridiculed and teased, yes. But never patronized."

"What about when I used to call you 'boy' and 'son'?" Mal smirked.

"All right, you haven't patronized me in a long time," Simon sighed. "What I was trying to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," Simon poked Mal's arm, "is I love you, and the only way I'll ever leave is if you kick me off the ship." He curled up against Mal's side, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Mal's chest.

"Well, I got no plans to kick you off. Should know that by now." Mal covered Simon's hand with his own.

Simon rolled on top of Mal and looked him in the eye as he answered, "I do know. So, when are you going to make an honest man of me then?"

* * *

_Tiān a_ = Oh, God  
 _Qíngrén_ = Sweetheart   
_tā mā de hún dàn_ = Fucking bastard


	2. Hitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As advertised, Mal and Simon make honest men of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community the_pretty_fits under the title "Commitment". Beta'd by kis.
> 
> Translations in mouse-over and at the end.

* * *

**Hitched**

It was no secret that Mal and Simon were lovers, and had been for four years. That kind of long-term relationship couldn't be kept quiet on a ship as small as _Serenity_. However, when they were in company, they usually maintained a professional distance and demeanor. So when they entered the galley one morning, Mal's arm blatantly thrown across Simon's shoulders and Simon's arm just as obviously around Mal's waist, everyone knew something was up.

Noticing that the entire crew, except Wash, was gathered around the table, Mal stopped by the comm. "Wash, put her on auto and join us in the galley."

"Captain?"

"That's an order, Wash."

"Aye, aye, sir. On my way."

Grinning at each other, Mal and Simon continued to the stove where they poured themselves some coffee and waited patiently for Wash to join them. Everyone else exchanged puzzled glances, except for River, who wore a secret smile, and Jayne, who shook his head, grunted and continued eating after taking one look at the captain and doctor.

As he came through the door, Wash asked, "What's up, Cap?"

"I've got somethin' to say, I'm only gonna say it the one time, and I didn't wanna listen to your complaints about missin' out again. Have a seat."

Wash sat down next to Zoë, giving her a quizzical glance. She just shook her head slightly, and nodded significantly towards Mal and Simon.

Clearing his throat, Mal said, "Now that we're all here, and I've got your attention, Simon and I want to tell you all that…well…" He paused to look at Simon, who hugged him briefly, then turned back to the rest of his crew as he continued, "we've decided to get hitched."

Simon looked at him indignantly and cried, " _Hitched_?!" but no one noticed in the flurry of activity that followed the announcement. Mal just winked at him before facing their friends, who each expressed their congratulations in their own way.

"Oh, Cap'n! Simon! That's so shiny!" Kaylee bounced up from her seat and ran to give each man a hug.

"Happy for you, _gē ge._ 'Bout time, Captain."

"Congratulations, Sir. Doc."

"Never thought I'd see the day. Welcome to the ranks, Mal, Simon."

"That's wonderful news, Mal. Simon. I'm so happy for you both."

"Can't figure why anyone'd ever want ta commit to one person forever, but whatever. Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Captain. Doctor. This day has been a long time coming."

***

Once the hugs and handshakes were over, everyone scattered to their various duties, leaving Mal and Simon alone in the galley for their breakfast.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, love?" Simon asked as he finished his coffee. "Although I still can't believe you said _hitched_! What's the matter with _married_? It's a perfectly good word."

"Yeah, it is. Just didn' feel like usin' it," Mal answered with a smirk. "Did you see the look on Jayne's face?" he continued with a grin.

"Yes. He did look a bit confused didn't he? Think he'll ever find someone to make him change his mind about commitment?"

"Hard to say. Have to be someone special to compete with Vera. Now, we need to decide, when and where we gonna do this?"

"I don't know. When will this job be finished? Maybe …"

"Excuse me, Simon. Mal," Inara interrupted as she walked back into the galley. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to make all the arrangements."

"You would?" they asked in unison.

"It would be an honor."

Mal and Simon exchanged a look, and Simon said, "Thank you, Inara. We would be grateful."

"Yeah, don't have the first idea how to go about it. Thanks."

"Leave it to me then. I know a place on Sihnon. Do you want me to see if it's available in, say, a couple of weeks?"

"That should be fine. Simon?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Thank you, again."

Inara nodded serenely. "I'll go get started then. Enjoy your breakfast," she said as she left the room.

"Well, that was…unexpected," Simon commented.

"Yeah. Who'd'a thunk? Guess we know for sure there's no hard feelin's, huh?"

"I didn't think there were, but yes, I guess we do. You about finished? We should ask Book…" 

"Ask me what, son?" Book asked as he walked in from the opposite end of the galley.

Mal jumped, startled. " _Āi yā_! What is this?! Our day for constant interruptions?"

"Mal." Simon admonished quietly as he laid a hand briefly on Mal's arm.

"I'm sorry, Captain…"

"No, no. It's all right. Shouldn't have yelled. Just wasn't expectin' you to be there right then." Mal waved his hand in the air in apology. "Truthfully, Shepherd, we did want to speak to you. About performin' the ceremony. If you're willin' that is, seein's I'm a non-believer."

"Oh, I think I can overlook that under the circumstances. I'd be honored. Do you want me to perform the standard service, or would you prefer to write your own vows?"

"Oh…ahh…" Mal stammered.

"A traditional, non-denominational service would be fine. Thank you, Book," Simon answered, looking at Mal in bewilderment.

"As you wish." Book bowed his head in acknowledgment before leaving the room.

Simon continued to stare at him until finally Mal couldn't take it any longer. "What?" he asked.

"You were stammering. Why?"

"Well, uh, thing is I might not mind writin'…but not sure I'd want to say anythin' I wrote in front of other people."

"Oh, Mal, that's …" Simon hugged him. "Tell you what. We can each write some vows, and when the time comes, if we want to say them in front of the others, okay. But if not, we can say them privately. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mal gave Simon a lingering kiss. When they broke apart, he said, "Well, I've got captainy things to do, so…"

"Yes, and I have doctory things to do, as well." Simon smiled and continued as he took their dishes to the sink, "See you at lunch?"

"Probably." Mal walked up behind Simon, wrapping him in his arms.

"All right. Go." Simon placed his hands on Mal's.

"Don't wanna." Mal leaned down to nibble at Simon's neck.

Simon laughed, turned around, brought his hands up to Mal's face, and held him as they kissed. When they stopped to catch their breath, Simon said, "I love you, Mal. Now, go." He pushed lightly on Mal's chest until Mal stepped away.

"Slave driver," Mal grumbled with a smile.

"And don't you forget it." Simon smiled back as he watched Mal leave the room, headed for the bridge.

***

"He's happy, _gē ge,_ " River stated calmly as she walked into the galley, startling Simon, who dropped the cup he was holding.

" _Āi yā_! Mal was right. This _is_ our morning to be interrupted," Simon complained as he cleaned up the broken cup.

"Didn't interrupt. Waited 'til he left."

"So you were eavesdropping. What have I told you about doing that?"

"That I wouldn't hear anything good about myself," she replied in a sing-song voice. "Weren't talking about me, though." She gave Simon a cheeky grin.

He sighed and asked, "Was there something special you wanted, _mèi mèi_?"

"No. Glad you're happy. Time to move on. Put somebody else first. Not me."

"Move on? I'm not going anywhere."

"Not physically. Metaphorically. Time to leave behind childhood things. Childish dreams. Me."

" _Mèi mèi_ , no! I will never leave you behind! I will always love you, be here for you." Simon held River in a tight hug.

"It's all right, Simon. Way it should be. Not scared. Or sad. Happy. Love you both. Besides, have Kaylee." She pulled out of his embrace and kissed his cheek before giving him a saucy smile and running off to the engine room, leaving behind a slightly befuddled brother.

***

Bracing his hands on the doorframe, Mal popped his head into the bridge. "Hey, Wash, know where Zoë is?"

"Yeah, she's down in the cargo bay. Said she was gonna make sure the shipment was stowed properly."

"Thanks. We on course for the drop at Beaumonde?"

"Yeah. Should be there this time tomorrow."

"Great. Keep your ears open for any jobs might take us closer to Sihnon. Gotta be there in a couple of weeks, might as well get paid for it." He turned to leave.

"Sure thing. Hey, Mal?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"Just wanted to say congratulations again. You two are good together, and I'm sure he's happy you're finally making an honest man of him." Wash smiled, as if at a private joke.

"Thanks." Mal smiled as well. "Now do what I pay you to do and fly this boat."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Wash tossed Mal a cocky salute, and turned to watch the black.

"Gorramn crew, always mockin' me," Mal mumbled as he headed for the cargo bay.

"I heard that, Captain!" Wash called out.

"You were supposed to!" Mal grinned as he continued on his way.

***

After River left the galley, and Simon heard Mal go down to the cargo bay, he went to the bridge to speak with Wash.

"Hey, Simon! So, hitched, huh? Took him long enough."

"Not really. Soon as I asked, he said yes."

"Figured it was somethin' like that. Same thing happened with Zoë and me. Those two are so self-reliant, getting them to admit they need someone else is hard enough. Forget waiting for them to ask the important questions." Wash grinned at Simon in sympathy.

"That's true. Hey, wait a minute! Technically you're the one who should have done the asking anyway!"

"Well, if you're going to dwell on technicalities…" They laughed companionably.

"Wash, I wanted to ask you… I know we're not best friends or anything… but, uh, we are friends, right?"

"I like to think so."

"Me too. So, uh, anyway, uh," Simon hesitated, scratching behind his ear. "I was wondering, uh, would you stand up with me at the ceremony? Best man, and all that?"

"I'd be honored, Simon. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Well, uh, I'd better get down to the infirmary. Thanks, again."

"Sure thing, Simon. Oh, hey, I've got to start thinking about some jokes to tell…"

Simon groaned as he left the bridge. _What have I set myself up for?_

***

Mal met up with Zoë on the catwalk over the cargo bay. "Cargo all stored right and tight?"

"Yes, Sir. Should be able to deliver it on Beaumonde, no problems."

"Good to hear."

"Sir? Uh…Mal?"

"Yeah, Zo?"

"Wanted to say congratulations again, Sir."

"Thanks. About that…uh," Mal hesitated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sir?"

"Uh…Would you stand up with me at the ceremony? Best man, and all that, even though you're not…"

"I'd be honored, Sir."

"Really? Uh…Thanks. Seems like everybody's honored today."

"Sir?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I gotta give a speech, Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, don't know. S'pose not, unless you wanna. Ask Inara. She's makin' the arrangements."

"Sir?"

"Yeah. Kick in the butt, ain't it?"

"Maybe for _you_ , Sir."

"Huh? Oh, uh, well, I got captainy things to do, so…"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go bother your pilot." Zoë walked up the stairs, trying to hide her smile from Mal. 

"Don't bother him too much, you hear?! He's supposed to be flyin' this boat!"

Zoë waved her hand in acknowledgment as she turned the corner.

***

Two weeks later they were hours away from Sihnon. During the preceding weeks they had managed to complete a few jobs without injuries. They had also spent enough time on Persephone for Simon and Mal to find rings for each other. They had had them individually engraved, and neither knew yet what the other said. Simon and Inara had insisted on Mal buying a suit, telling him he could always sell it later if he wanted to. He had grumbled considerably, but when he saw the way Simon's eyes lit up when he put it on, he decided maybe it wasn't so bad after all - not that he told either of them that.

Inara had selected a lodge near the Training House, and one of her friends had handled the day-to-day details. Upon their arrival, Inara planned to take Kaylee and River and make sure all the last minute details were taken care of. So far, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

The previous night Mal had apologized to Simon for not being able to have a honeymoon. "We can't stop flying, need the coin. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Mal. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter. Although spending one night in a room with a real bed, and maybe a tub, would be wonderful."

"Oh, I think we can arrange for one night," Mal had said before silencing Simon with a kiss.

They were now in their bunk, gathering everything they would need for the ceremony, which was scheduled for a few hours after their arrival. 

"Nervous?" Simon asked.

"Now why would I be nervous? Just because I'm gonna stand up in front of my crew in a gorramn monkey suit, and swear eternal devotion to a man I've only known for six years doesn't mean I'm nervous."

Simon laid a hand on Mal's arm as he said, "That's all right, then. I'll be standing next to a man who punched me twice the day he met me. Plus, there'll be a man watching who, I swear, would still rather kill me than talk to me. I'm not nervous, either."

"Wash punched you? I never knew that!"

Simon laughed and pulled Mal down for a kiss before asking, "What did you decide to do about the vows?"

"Haven't decided yet. Probably won't know 'til the moment comes. I've got 'em written down, just don't know…What about you?"

"Oh, I have them written down, too. I'll just follow your lead. Whatever you decide to do will be fine."

Mal gathered Simon into his arms, and tipping his head so their foreheads touched, whispered, " _Wŏ ài nĭ,_ Simon."

"I love you, too, Mal," Simon whispered back before Mal claimed his lips for a tender kiss.

***

It was now moments away from the ceremony. Mal and Zoë were in one room of the lodge, Simon and Wash were across the hall in another, all waiting for a knock on the door to signal the start of the proceedings.

"Did you feel like this, Zoë, before you and Wash took your vows?" Mal asked, chewing on the side of a finger.

Zoë slapped his hand away from his mouth, and straightened his tie as she replied, "Like what, Sir?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like you were makin' a big mistake. That you weren't ready for what was comin'. That you should run far and run fast."

"Oh. Like that. Yes, Mal, I did. Everybody does."

"Really? Wonder why?"

"Because commitment makes a big change in your life. Everything will be different from now on. You'll have to consider someone else's wants and needs when you have decisions to make."

"Don't see how things'll be that different. Been sharin' a life with Simon for more'n four years now."

"Yes. But before, you, or he, could have easily called it quits, just up and left. Now it won't be that easy. If either of you gets angry, you'll have to work things out together. You'll have to consider his opinions about things that affect your lives. And he'll have to consider yours. Bein' married's more of a partnership than bein' lovers. You'll find, though, that it's worth all the trouble and worry, because you'll have someone in your life that you can depend on to always be there, no matter what." She stepped back to look him over, making sure that his suit wasn't rumpled.

"Can't say's I've ever heard you say so much, Zoë. When'd you get so wise?"

"Day I married Wash."

"Hmm. Well, hope that wasn't your best man's speech."

"Nope. Gonna let Wash handle that. He's better with the jokes."

Mal groaned just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ready, Sir?"

"As I'll ever be. You got the ring?"

"Right here," Zoë said as she held up her right hand. She'd made a concession to the day and was wearing a slinky dress. With no pockets available, she had slipped the ring onto her index finger where it would be easily accessible. "Time to go, Sir," she said as she opened the door.

***

In the room across the hall, a similar conversation was being held.

"So, Simon, you nervous?" Wash asked as he paced the room.

"Not particularly. Should I be?" Simon sat in an armchair, totally relaxed.

"Most people are."

"Really? Were you, when you and Zoë got married?"

"Are you kidding?! Have you looked at my wife? She could kill me with her pinkie! And I had the gall to want to marry her? Wanted to run for the hills."

"Why didn't you?"

"Have you looked at my wife? The woman's drop-dead gorgeous. I was head-over-heels in love with her, still am, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, still do. Couldn't do that if I ran away."

"So, why be nervous? If you knew that you wanted to be with her, no matter what, what was the point of being nervous?"

"No point, I suppose. Just couldn't help it. You're really not nervous?"

"No. Don't see the need. I've known Mal for six years, shared a bed with him for four. I know he can be a _jiāo hún dàn_ " sometimes. But I also know he can be a _jūn zi bùzì sī bái chī_. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. Being nervous now wouldn't change that, so…" He shrugged.

"Hm. You're a better man than me."

"No, I'm not, just different. Some of it's probably that Core upbringing I can't seem to escape from. The rest is probably the training at MedAcad. Doesn't mean I don't have emotions, just means I can put them aside when necessary."

There was a knock on the door.

"Guess it's that time, Simon. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Do you have the ring?"

"Right here," Wash said as he patted his jacket pocket. Instead of his usual attire, he wore the suit he'd worn when he and Zoë had married. 

Wash opened the door to find Mal and Zoë stepping out of their room. Mal held out his hand for Simon, and Wash held out his arm for Zoë. With Mal and Simon leading the way, the two couples walked down the hall to the entrance of the room where the ceremony would be held. Hesitating momentarily, Mal and Simon smiled at each other, squeezed their joined hands, and stepped across the threshold - together.

***

"Friends, we are gathered in this place to celebrate the marriage of Malcolm Reynolds and Simon Tam. Marriage is an institution as old as recorded time, and is not to be entered into lightly or irreverently, but with certitude and joy. Do you…"

"Preacher man!"

"Yes, River?"

 _Oh, no, now what?_ Simon wondered as he looked apologetically at Mal.

"Have something to say." River approached them from her seat. "Traditional to give away bride, yes?"

"It is. But…"

"Yes, I know. Simon is not a bride. Is a husband. Still wish to give him away."

Simon groaned inwardly. _Don't do this to me, mèi mèi._

River took Simon's hand, which had been at his side, and placed it in Mal's as she continued, "Captain, I give you my brother. Take care of him. But know this, if you hurt him, I will hurt you." She gave Mal a steely look.

Mal nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Albatross. I will. And if I ever hurt him, you have my permission to hurt me."

River nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to Simon. "Simon, I give you to the captain. Worry about him now. Not me."

"I'll try, River," Simon said, trying very hard not to blush.

"All I ask." She leaned in and kissed Simon's cheek, then stood on tiptoe to kiss Mal's. Turning back to her seat she said, "Finished. You may proceed."

"Ah, yes. Where were we?" Book smiled as he continued, "Do you, Malcolm, take Simon as your lawful husband. To have and to hold, from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

Mal smiled as he looked into Simon's eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you, Simon, take Malcolm as your lawful husband. To have and to hold, from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

Simon smiled as he also said, "I do."

"If I could have the rings, please? Thank you, Zoë, Wash. These rings are a symbol of your love for each other. A love that never ceases, but continues to encircle you from this moment forward. Malcolm, if you would take Simon's ring, and repeat after me."

"Actually, Shepherd, if you don't mind, I have something I'd like to say."

"Certainly, son."

"Simon, you know I wasn't sure I'd be able to do this in front of our friends, but hey, if River can, so can I." Simon's smile grew wider, and Mal continued, "When you walked on my boat six years ago, I was an embittered man. I did everything I could to keep people from getting close to me. Tried to tell myself it was better that way. That if I didn't care, it wouldn't hurt when they left. But then you came along, with your fancy Core ways, and your dogged determination to make your sister better, and your impossibly blue eyes, and you made me care. You made me realize that caring about someone doesn't only bring pain. It also brings joy. And peace. Peace like I haven't known since before the war. I always said that once you've found serenity you never want to leave. Problem was, I thought I meant Serenity Valley, or even my ship. What I really meant, though, was you. You are, as it says on this ring, my serenity, and I never want to lose you." Mal slipped the ring on Simon's finger, then brought their hands to his lips and brushed a kiss across Simon's knuckles.

Book cleared his throat then asked, "Simon?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, right." Simon picked up Mal's ring and said, "Mal, when I stepped on board _Serenity_ six years ago, I had lost everything I'd ever known. My parents, my job, my faith in humanity. I didn't even know if I still had a sister. When our problems came to light, instead of kicking us off or turning us in, you allowed us to stay. To find a home. You kept us, me, safe. Safe from the Alliance, from Jayne…"

"Hey!"

Simon turned and winked quickly at Jayne before continuing, "from bounty hunters, from myself. Whenever I was at my lowest point, you were there encouraging me. You restored my faith in man's essential goodness, even if you didn't want to, and in the process I came to love you. I also realized that, in your arms, I have the one thing I'd never known. As it says on this ring, you are my safe harbor, and I never want to leave." Simon kissed the ring, placed it on Mal's finger, and reached up to caress Mal's cheek. 

"Yes, well, I couldn't have said it better myself," Book stated. "What has been joined this day, let no one pull asunder. You may seal your troth with a kiss."

Mal pulled Simon into his arms, and Simon's arms went willingly around Mal's neck as they kissed each other, only breaking apart when Jayne yelled, "So, when's chow?"

***

Much later that evening, Mal and Simon were alone, relaxing in the large sunken tub in their room. The reception in their honor might still be going on, but they had managed to make their getaway a couple of hours earlier. They had already put the bed to good use, and were now luxuriating in water as hot as they could stand.

Simon, sitting between Mal's legs, leaned back against Mal's chest and sighed. "That was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Couldn't believe it when I looked up an' saw Monty. Never expected him to get this close to the Core."

"Yes, it was nice of Zoë to let him know, and of Inara to arrange his transportation. We'll have to remember to thank her."

"Yeah." Mal nibbled at Simon's neck.

"I wanted to die of embarrassment when River gave me away."

Mal chuckled as he began kissing Simon's shoulder. "You must admit, she has a point. She's a grown woman, and you need to stop worrying about her so much."

"I know, but it's not easy."

"Never thought it was." Mal began caressing Simon's arm.

"She and Kaylee were having fun, weren't they?"

"Never saw two girls have so much fun dancin'." Mal's hands began roaming across Simon's chest.

"I've never seen Jayne eat so much. Hope he doesn't make himself sick."

"The man can put it away. Wouldn't worry about it." Mal ran his foot up Simon's leg.

"Wash's stories were pretty funny."

"I was surprised at that my ownself." Mal nibbled at Simon's ear and jaw.

"Are you trying to seduce me, husband?"

"Mmm. Is it working?" Mal sucked on Simon's neck.

"What do you think?" Simon took Mal's left hand with his, plunging it into the water.

"I think it's time to get out of the water and back to the bed."

"I think you might be right." Simon stood up, reaching down to help Mal stand as well.

As they stepped out of the tub, Mal swooped down and picked Simon up his arms.

"Mal! What are you doing?!"

"Carryin' you to the bed."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking there. Besides, we're all wet."

"So?"

"So I want to sleep on those sheets later. Put me down so we can dry off."

"Spoilsport." Mal put Simon back on his feet and grabbed a towel.

Simon grabbed one as well, and as they finished drying each other, he said, "Race you." He ran for the bed with Mal close behind him. He managed to reach the bed first, but Mal tackled him so that they ended up on it together, laughing.

Mal looked down at Simon, his heart near to bursting with emotion. "Simon Tam, I will be grateful 'til the day I die that you chose my boat that day on Persephone. I hereby commit myself to you and your happiness for now and evermore."

"As I commit myself to you and yours, Malcolm Reynolds. Now stop talking and make love to me."

"Aye, aye, husband."

* * *

_gē ge._ = big brother  
_Āi yā_ = Damn  
_mèi mèi_ = little sister  
_Wŏ ài nĭ_ = I love you  
_jiāo hún dàn_ = arrogant bastard  
_jūn zi bùzì sī bái chī_ = noble unselfish idiot


End file.
